Embrasement
by arkenstonn
Summary: Alexandrie, 48 avant J.-C. Aziraphale vient d'être nommé directeur de la bibliothèque. Tandis que la guerre civile opposant les troupes de César à celles de Pompée fait rage, il se donne à coeur joie à l'étude des nouveaux textes qui lui sont apportés. Mais lorsque Crowley en personne lui confie un mystérieux rouleau, le pauvre ange sent le vent tourner.
1. Le lieu de la guérison de l'âme

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Le lieu de la guérison de l'âme**

« Le lieu de la guérison de l'âme ».

Aziraphale n'aurait pu trouver de mots plus justes pour définir la grandeur spirituelle de ce bâtiment. Ses doigts courent le long de la gravure et sa bague bute contre le coin de l'étagère. Alentour, seuls le faible gazouillis des oiseaux somnolant dans les jardins, le ruissellement cristallin de la fontaine et le bruissement des papyrus égarés qui attrapent les derniers courants d'air de la journée. Ces rouleaux abandonnés par les derniers visiteurs qui n'attendent que d'être ouverts à nouveau pour partager leurs mots, diffuser leur encre dans les veines du lecteur. Ces textes sacrés qui perdurent à travers les copies fidèles comme apocryphes, qui invitent à converser, à réfléchir, à progresser. Cet héritage inédit des conclusions et découvertes d'érudits assurant la base de l'éducation de leurs successeurs. Des pages entières de calculs et de théories pour combler l'ignorance. Des poèmes chaleureux et des chants entraînants pour effacer les tourments et réchauffer les coeurs blessés.

Oui. Quoi de mieux qu'une bibliothèque pour guérir son âme de tous ses maux.

Aujourd'hui, Aziraphale entame son deuxième mois en tant que directeur de la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie. Pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, et Dieu sait que cela remonte fort loin, il n'a jamais apprécié travailler (et n'a d'ailleurs jamais vraiment travaillé). Pour lui, déambuler entre les colonnes et se perdre au beau milieu des rayons n'est pas la corvée que certains de ses prédécesseurs ont pu décrire : bien plus qu'un véritable plaisir, c'est une vocation. Aux heures de basse fréquentation, lesquelles se font d'ailleurs de plus en plus rares, il se plaît à piocher parmi les nouveaux manuscrits et à s'enfermer dans son bureau pour les découvrir, les étudier, parfois en réaliser des copies lorsque le support est détérioré et malgré l'armée de scribes mise à sa disposition.

D'aucuns prétendent qu'il n'a pas la trempe pour être un directeur digne de ce nom, mais ses plus fervents défenseurs n'ont de cesse d'évoquer sa passion pour la lecture qui, selon eux, suffit amplement à le rendre apte à la tâche. Personne d'autre que lui ne saurait perpétuer le désir des ptolémées de faire de cette bibliothèque une véritable institution, une collection de toutes les connaissances. La soif de savoir d'Aziraphale est si profonde et si intense qu'il s'acharne à établir une politique agressive d'achat de livres afin d'étendre les collections de la bibliothèque à tous les sujets connus à ce jour. Il n'hésiterait d'ailleurs pas à donner de sa propre poche pour financer certains achats prétendument impossibles. Dès que le nom d'un nouvel auteur surgit, Zira s'empresse de dépêcher des agents royaux pour collecter les textes selon un protocole extrêmement précis ou en rédiger des copies aussi fidèles que possible. Lorsque des foires aux livres sont organisées, il s'y rend en personne et repart bien souvent avec l'intégralité des biens mis en vente. Il n'éprouve d'ailleurs aucun scrupule à faire quelques miracles pour récupérer des ouvrages particulièrement difficiles à obtenir, ce qui lui a déjà valu d'être rappelé à l'ordre pour œuvrer en faveur d'intérêts considérés comme futiles par ses supérieurs. « Futiles ». Certes, il aurait sans doute pu s'abstenir de claquer des doigts pour remettre en état ces poèmes homériques détruits lors d'un naufrage. La bibliothèque les possédait déjà, après tout. Mais des poèmes homériques, tout de même… impossible de les laisser sombrer.

Malgré le rôle incontesté de sa chère et tendre bibliothèque dans le partage du savoir, Aziraphale ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver une crainte constante vis-à-vis de l'institution rivale établie à Pergame. Depuis la constitution de celle-ci, les savants d'Alexandrie se trouvent en proie à des organisations de faussaires qui tentent par tous les moyens de leur vendre des contrefaçons. Des écrits apocryphes qu'Aziraphale s'est juré de ne jamais introduire entre les murs de la bibliothèque tant qu'il en serait le directeur. Il n'a que trop usé ses yeux sur ces prétendus poèmes homériques, étudiant le lexique habituel, confrontant les copies par dizaines afin d'établir l'authenticité des copies proposées… pour finalement les rendre à leur propriétaire au risque d'avoir commis une erreur d'appréciation et d'indirectement offrir le précieux texte à ses rivaux de Pergame. Il est d'ailleurs grand temps de mener une campagne de séduction des savants afin d'éviter que ceux-ci ne continuent de fuir vers Pergame. Tous n'ont pas la constitution du célèbre Aristophane de Byzance qui a refusé de s'établir là-bas malgré les multiples invitations d'Eumène II ! Et quoi qu'il en soit, cette maudite bibliothèque n'aura jamais l'envergure de celle d'Alexandrie. Jamais. Aziraphale est prêt à tout pour l'empêcher. Souffler dans l'oreille de Ptolémée V qu'il serait judicieux d'interdire l'exportation de papyrus vers Pergame n'était qu'un petit miracle parmi tant d'autres. Oh, pourvu que Crowley n'en ait pas eu vent… il trouverait là matière à se moquer de lui pour le siècle à venir !

Aziraphale descend de l'échelle et la replace contre la colonne. Il époussette sa toge blanche, toujours aussi maniaque, et lâche un soupir de frustration en voyant un mince nuage de particules s'élever devant lui. Il pensait pourtant avoir été bien clair au sujet du ménage et de l'accumulation de la poussière sur les étagères ! Il devra en toucher deux mots à Nephi. Une fois de plus.

Il jette un coup d'oeil dans la salle de réunion qui a visiblement régurgité la petite quinzaine de philosophes qui s'y étaient installés pour la journée. Il se plaît parfois à les écouter d'une oreille distraite à travers les murs, trop timide pour oser imposer sa présence et son ignorance à ces grands génies dont il décortique et savoure les écrits. Bienheureux ces hommes libérés des fardeaux de la vie quotidienne, exonérés d'impôts, nourris, logés et presque blanchis pour pouvoir consacrer l'intégralité de leur temps à la stimulation intellectuelle.

Aziraphale traverse la salle de lecture d'un pas léger, presque guilleret, s'assurant que les derniers ouvrages consultés ont bien été remis à leur place et non pas abandonnés sur les tables ou les divans comme bien de jeunes visiteurs se plaisent à faire. Il salue ses collègues de petits gestes de la main ou de simples hochements de la tête, les joues roses face à ces marques de respect qui lui sont un peu plus témoignées chaque jour du fait de sa réputation grandissante. Dix ans plus tôt, il n'était qu'un simple inconnu louvoyant entre les rayons et profitant du soleil couchant pour apprécier le calme des galeries. Aujourd'hui, il est le seigneur presque incontesté de ce lieu.

Il parcourt la promenade surplombant la salle de conférence et le réfectoire pour enfin rejoindre son bureau, son antre, son chez-lui. Ce lieu coupé du monde dans lequel il dissimule les rouleaux sur lesquels il entend travailler personnellement sans déléguer la tâche à qui que ce soit. Combien de manuscrits a-t-il subtilisés des étagères du rez-de-chaussée à la tombée de la nuit ? Combien d'exemplaires originaux a-t-il fourrés sous sa toge ? Oh, il ne les garde pas bien longtemps, juste assez pour en réaliser des copies personnelles - ou des copies officieuses qu'il replace en lieu et place des originaux. Dieu ne lui en voudrait pas, si ? Elle comprendrait… elle comprendrait très certainement… Après tout, s'il s'agit réellement de préoccupations « futiles », ses petites manoeuvres ne sauront causer de grands maux…

– Monsieur le Directeur, quel plaisir d'enfin vous rencontrer !

L'ange sursaute et lâche un petit cri.

Cette voix légèrement grasse et nasillarde… cette intonation moqueuse, ce sarcasme suintant de chaque mot… Aziraphale les reconnaîtrait entre mille.

– Crawly ! Crowley ! Que fais-tu donc ici ? s'exclame-t-il en portant une main à sa poitrine pour feindre l'indignation. Comment oses-tu souiller ce temple de tes… sales… cothurnes !

– À ton avis, mon ange ?

Le démon s'adosse contre le chambranle, un sourire goguenard plaqué sur le visage. Maudite soit cette expression railleuse et insolente qu'il ose arborer à chaque fois qu'il prend son vieil ami par surprise ! Aziraphale peut deviner sans peine ses yeux dorés scintillant derrière l'opacité de ses lunettes. Cela fait si longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu le plaisir de les observer… après tout, la charmante spécificité de ces yeux mise à part, n'est-il pas désagréable de converser avec un interlocuteur dont on ne peut suivre le regard ?

– Oh, par pitié, ne me dis pas que tu as encore ouvert la voie aux Romains ? Est-ce donc à toi que nous devons cette affreuse guerre ?

– Les intrigues politiques actuelles sont un peu trop complexes à mon goût.

– Elles ne peuvent résulter que de l'oeuvre d'une créature malfaisante.

– C'est bien ce que je pensais. Gabriel doit avoir mis son grain de sel dans cette affaire.

Le rouquin penche la tête sur le côté et ses lèvres minces s'étirent de plus belle en un sourire mystérieux. Aziraphale a beau apprécier cet idiot arrogant de par les expériences communes qu'ils ont partagées, il commence à comprendre que la présence de son camarade dans les parages est toujours annonciatrice de mauvais présages. Fort heureusement, ses manuscrits sont en sécurité.

– Donc ? reprend-il en tentant vainement de se donner une contenance, carrant les épaules et relevant le menton. Pourquoi me cherchais-tu ? Quelque péché à confesser ?

– J'ai simplement été pris de la soudaine envie de faire une petite croisière pour venir semer le chaos dans cette cité que tout le monde adule.

– Hors de question ! Je ne te laisserai pas… !

Crowley lui jette un regard oblique derrière les verres teintés de ses lunettes. A-t-il jamais réellement été à l'origine d'un seul crime depuis la création du monde ? Force est de reconnaître que les gaffes d'Aziraphale causent bien plus de malheurs que ses propres méfaits volontaires.

– Pour être tout à fait honnête, je tenais simplement à me rapprocher de l'épicentre de l'action pour m'assurer que la situation ne dégénère pas.

– Elle ne t'a pas attendu pour dégénérer, très cher !

– Pourquoi n'es-tu pas intervenu ? Un petit miracle angélique pourrait sauver bien des vies.

La mâchoire d'Aziraphale se relâche à plusieurs reprises, ses lèvres remuant faiblement sans qu'aucun mot de s'échappe de sa gorge. Est-ce un piège ? Une énième moquerie ? Crowley doit avoir été mis au courant des remontrances formulées à l'égard de son pauvre petit ange. Ose-t-il penser qu'il peut en profiter pour mettre la cité à feu et à sang ?

– Eh bien… c'est Son plan. Je n'oserais jamais interférer avec Ses objectifs, mais toi, en revanche…

– Et tous les manuscrits qui auraient dû finir au fond de l'eau ? Ils ne faisaient pas partie de Son plan, c'est ça ?

Crowley ricane face à la moue déconfite qu'Aziraphale affiche. Le pauvre blondinet a toujours été incapable de prendre des décisions importantes. Une faiblesse qui le rend absolument adorable.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, une tripotée de soldats m'a arrêté lorsque j'ai débarqué au port, poursuit Crowley en faisant le tour du bureau pour mieux se laisser choir sur la chaise de son ami. Je t'avoue avoir été plutôt surpris qu'ils me demandent de t'apporter tous les bouquins contenus à bord. Je ne savais pas que tu t'étais reconverti dans le vol ?

– Oh, Crowley, allons ! s'insurge l'ange en frappant des mains. Ce n'est pas du vol ! C'est pour le bien commun, pour la postérité !

– Saisir de force les biens d'autrui sans envisager de les restituer ? Crowley réplique en jetant ses longues jambes sur le bureau, arrachant une exclamation indignée à son ami. Comment appelles-tu ça sinon du vol ?

– Ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas exactement du vol. À vrai dire, nous réalisons des copies des ouvrages saisis que nous remettons ensuite aux propriétaires.

– La version initiale est donc volée.

– Eh bien…

– Non, pas de tirade sur le bien-fondé de vos intentions, je t'en prie. Contente-toi d'envoyer tes fichus scribes au port et de récupérer la paperasse.

Un sourire fugace se dessine sur les lèvres d'Aziraphale à l'idée d'introduire de nouveaux documents dans ses collections. La chance n'a pas été de son côté récemment, bien trop de doublons et de copies conformes, trop peu de nouveaux auteurs ou d'écrits inédits.

– Quel genre d'ouvrages as-tu apportés ? demande-t-il d'une petite voix pour dissimuler (sans succès) son excitation.

– Tu crois vraiment que j'ai pris la peine de les ouvrir ?

– Un peu culture ne fait de mal à personne. Tu devrais d'ailleurs ess-…

– J'étais trop occupé à faire tourner en bourrique les pêcheurs et les soldats. Et les poissons. Et les canards.

Aziraphale piétine un instant avant de s'élancer hors de son bureau pour héler les scribes encore présents et les dépêcher au port. Béni soit ce merveilleux décret autorisant la saisie des ouvrages des navires amarrés !

– Tant qu'on y est, je tiens à te féliciter pour ta nomination au poste de directeur, soupire Crowley en se levant, prêt à partir maintenant que sa mission a été accomplie. Je pense que… enfin, tu… voilà. C'est bien.

– Oh, Crowley…

Aziraphale secoue la tête, les yeux mi-clos comme le compliment résonne à ses oreilles. Il mentirait s'il prétendait ne pas avoir pensé à Crowley depuis leur dernière entrevue un an plus tôt, à l'occasion de la réunion du Sénat qui somma César d'abandonner le pouvoir. Crowley n'est certes pas un ange, mais il a usé plus d'une occasion pour faire montre de sa bonté et laisser transparaître la véritable couleur de son âme. Si Aziraphale sait pertinemment qu'ils sont voués à demeurer ennemis de par leur nature, il ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver quelque affection pour ce pauvre démon qui ne ressemble en rien à ses congénères. Au fond, c'est un gentil garçon. Et Aziraphale l'a toujours su, peu importe que Crowley tente ou non de le démentir.

– Merci, murmure-t-il, les joues roses. C'est très touchant de ta part.

– Arrête ça tout de suite.

– Je dois reconnaître que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu…

– Je crois que je vais aller brûler un navire.

– Pas avant de m'avoir confié les livres qu'il contient !

Crowley esquisse une grimace et se détourne, prenant le chemin de la sortie de sa démarche chaloupée et toujours aussi ridicule. Aziraphale le regarde s'éloigner, ses yeux brasillant d'une joie sans pareille. Il ne saurait dire ce qui le réjouit le plus : la présence de Crowley à Alexandrie, la perspective de récupérer des manuscrits inédits, ou ces brèves félicitations ?

Il secoue doucement ses épaules pour retrouver ses esprits et s'en retourne derrière son bureau tout en se sachant bien incapable de se concentrer après cette rencontre inattendue. Si seulement Crowley éprouvait un attrait pour la culture, Aziraphale se serait fait une joie de l'inviter pour une promenade dans les méandres de la bibliothèque. Lui qui aime tant les plantes aurait pu apprécier une sieste dans le jardin.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !_

_Si cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur ma page Ko-fi afin de soutenir mes futurs projets ! Je tiens également à remercier mon "ineffable" compagne Nika pour avoir illustré cette fiction._

_Ma page Ko-fi : /alec_lestrade_

_La page Ko-fi de Nika : /nikakhodo_

_Nous travaillons en tant qu'artistes indépendants donc chaque soutien compte beaucoup pour nous ! :D_


	2. Mauvais présages

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Mauvais présages**

Aziraphale tripote son gobelet tout en jetant des regards inquiets autour de lui. Il n'a pas pour habitude de se rendre dans ce genre d'endroit.

Les prostituées sont installées au bar ou bien déambulent dans l'étroitesse de la salle, la démarche suggestive, entre les tables surpeuplées et les clients croulant sous le poids de l'alcool. L'une d'elle croise même le regard dégoûté du pauvre ange et lui fait signe d'approcher du bout de ses doigts effilés aux ongles peints de mille teintes. Déboussolé, il ne peut que froncer les sourcils et secouer les épaules pour mieux lui tourner le dos.

Le vif bruit des conversations se mue progressivement en un tapage qui deviendra bientôt assourdissant. L'air reflue des relents de bière, de transpiration, et de cette odeur âcre qui doit être celle que les humains attribuent au plaisir charnel. Cette effluence qui les fait se sentir téméraires, qui les invite à succomber à la tentation et à se traîner dans les escaliers, pendus aux lèvres des vendeuses de charmes.

Aziraphale sait pertinemment que ces cabarets font fureur à travers toute l'Égypte mais il ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi. Il ne peut nier que la boisson et la gourmandise constituent son péché mignon - et fort heureusement, personne ne lui en tient rigueur. Mais ce va-et-vient incessant entre la salle et l'étage… ces obscénités uniquement occultées par des rideaux et ces gémissements de jouissance qui traversent les murs… Les joies de la chair sont-elles si irrésistibles qu'on le prétend ? Pourquoi diable Crowley a-t-il osé lui donner rendez-vous dans un tel dépotoir ? Est-ce encore l'une de ses blagues démoniaques ? Se plaît-il vraiment à ainsi souiller l'âme pure de son ami ? Peut-être… peut-être envisage-t-il de consommer lui-même les services proposés par ces harpies aux sourires dangereux ? Oh, il ferait mieux de ne même pas y songer…

– Bonsoir, monsieur le bibliothécaire.

La voix suave du démon à la chevelure de braise se fraie un chemin jusqu'aux oreilles de l'ange qui, comme à son habitude, sursaute et manque de renverser le contenu de son gobelet.

Crowley se laisse tomber lourdement sur le tabouret vide qui tenait compagnie à Aziraphale depuis bientôt une bonne demie-heure. Décidément, il n'a pas fini de faire des entrées en scène fracassantes !

Aziraphale pose délicatement son verre sur le comptoir et se retourne pour saluer son camarade avec un sourire poli - et franchement ravi.

– Crowley, enfin ! Je commençais à penser que ce rendez-vous n'était qu'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût !

– Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon genre.

– N'aurions-nous pas pu nous rencontrer ailleurs que… enfin, je veux dire… cet endroit n'est pas…

– Je sais, je sais, Crowley soupire en agitant négligemment la main pour commander une boisson. Tu aurais sans doute préféré un pique-nique au bord du lac Maréotis.

– Je n'irais certes pas jusqu'à pique-niquer en ta compagnie, mais je pense que les maisons de bière ne sont pas un lieu approprié pour deux individus comme nous.

– Pourquoi donc ?

– Eh bien… je n'ai rien contre la consommation de bière, tu le sais très bien… mais l'activité principale de ces établissements me dérange profondément.

Un rire gras s'échappe de la gorge du démon avant qu'il n'avale sa bière d'une seule traite. Il secoue la tête, un sourire suspendu aux lèvres, et essuie la mousse au coin de sa bouche d'un revers de la main.

– Aucune de ces bonnes femmes ne viendra souiller ta céleste enveloppe corporelle, sois-en certain.

– Je ne sais pas comment je suis censé prendre cette remarque.

– Cesse donc de réfléchir et bois un coup.

Le rouquin lève à nouveau le bras pour que leurs gobelets soient remplis à ras-bord. Son ami esquisse un pâle sourire, quelque peu décontenancé par leur premier échange de la soirée. Il devrait pourtant avoir l'habitude après ces années et même ces siècles passés aux côtés de cette singulière créature des enfers. Pourtant, quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise et quoi qu'il pense, il redoute toujours de commettre un écart, une bévue, de faire une bêtise qui pourrait vexer son camarade et détériorer leurs relations déjà trop ambiguës. Il n'est pas censé fraterniser avec l'ennemi comme il l'a toujours fait avec Crowley. Il est d'ailleurs certain que les autres anges, ou du moins Gabriel, sont bien au fait de leurs petites rencontres inopinées. Il devrait tenter de lui soutirer des informations, de le railler, de le convaincre d'agir envers les intérêts de son côté et de servir le Bien… mais il n'en fait rien. Parce qu'il n'en a tout bonnement pas la moindre envie.

– Je nous ai commandé des huîtres, poursuit-il.

Enthousiaste à l'idée de partager un tel repas avec son compagnon de toujours, il pousse le plat en direction de Crowley pour finalement se rendre compte que ce dernier ne lui prête pas la moindre attention. Son regard doré s'est perdu dans la foule de jeunes femmes qui se pavanent au pied de l'escalier branlant, tentant vainement d'attirer des clients et de remplir les poches de leur maquerelle. Les craintes du pauvre ange ressurgissent aussitôt. Est-ce donc réellement pour ce genre d'activité que Crowley a souhaité lui donner rendez-vous ici ? Pour boire quelques bières puis s'évader avec une humaine sulfureuse ? Ou bien est-il simplement responsable de ces pauvres âmes égarées ? Après tout, la tentation ne peut qu'être le fruit du démon… Adam et Ève aimeraient sans doute en témoigner.

– Crowley ? lance-t-il en tapant doucement dans ses mains pour éveiller l'attention de son camarade. Envisagerais-tu de… de fréquenter l'une de ces filles ?

– Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois que je n'aime pas les huîtres.

Crowley repousse l'assiette vers Aziraphale et porte son gobelet à ses lèvres encore humides. Penaud, Aziraphale baisse les yeux et se tord les doigts. Lui qui se faisait une joie de pouvoir passer un peu de bon temps avec son vil ami… non seulement le cadre de leur rendez-vous est des plus repoussants, mais si en plus Crowley se met à faire des siennes et à devenir insupportable… Il ne faudrait pas qu-…

– Tiens, mon ange. J'ai déniché ça pour toi.

Le rouquin dégaine un mince rouleau qu'il avait fourré sous sa toge et le tend à Aziraphale qui s'empresse de s'en saisir. Un manuscrit ? Un de plus ? Après l'immense cargaison dont il a pu se saisir la veille ?

– Le capitaine Hippolytos l'avait caché dans sa cabine pour éviter que tes sous-fifres ne le lui prennent.

– Sa cabine n'a donc pas été fouillée ? s'enquiert l'ange en décachetant le précieux document. J'avais pourtant demandé à…

– Bien sûr que si, mais certains hommes savent redoubler d'ingéniosité pour dissimuler leurs biens les plus précieux.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie d'en savoir plus.

Le blondinet hausse les épaules et s'en retourne à sa lecture. Étrange. Que peut bien contenir ce mystérieux rouleau ? Pourquoi le capitaine aurait-il tenté de le dissimuler ? Est-ce un important document de guerre ? Trop fin pour renfermer des réflexions savantes mais trop proprement scellé pour n'être qu'une lettre d'amour.

– Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça dit de beau ? demande Crowley tout en tripotant les huîtres d'un air distrait et dégoûté.

Son ami ne pipe mot. Il se contente d'observer les signes tracés sur le papier, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

C'est une missive.

Une missive qui aurait sans doute été détruite une fois délivrée à son destinataire.

Une missive qui est tombée entre les mains du mauvais intermédiaire, au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

Aziraphale referme le rouleau et le glisse sous sa toge, le plaquant fermement tout contre son torse. Il se lève sans prendre la peine de vider son gobelet et se dirige vers la sortie d'un pas hésitant mais hâtif. Complètement désarçonné par ce changement brutal de comportement, Crowley bondit de son tabouret et s'élance à sa suite, curieux de comprendre les motivations de son compagnon. Le contenu du rouleau est-il si effrayant que cela ? Ou bien est-ce un document important ou confidentiel qui doit être remis à son destinataire le plus promptement possible ?

Tous deux s'engouffrent dans la nuit tombante, la bise marine caressant leurs joues humides et apportant avec elle une odeur saline. Ils parcourent quelques mètres en silence, en direction de la librairie, Aziraphale menant la marche et vacillant imperceptiblement sur ses pauvres petites jambes.

– Aziraphale ! s'exclame Crowley en l'agrippant par la manche. Où vas-tu comme ça ? Et tes huîtres ?

– Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça.

Crowley jette un regard en arrière pour s'assurer que personne ne les suit. Il était presque certain que son cadeau inattendu produirait son petit effet mais il ne s'imaginait certes pas que son compagnon prendrait ainsi la fuite. Est-ce donc la manière dont se manifeste sa passion dévorante ? Ce besoin urgent de se ruer dans son bureau ne semble pas des plus sains. Est-il réellement incapable d'ouvrir un rouleau calmement ? Cette réaction aurait pu être incroyablement adorable et touchante si les traits d'Aziraphale n'étaient pas aussi plissés.

– Je t'en prie, Aziraphale, gémit-il en tentant de lui barrer le passage. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Est-ce à cause de ce document ?

– Comment oses-tu me poser une telle question !

Le bibliothécaire poursuit sa route sans faire attention aux implorations de son ami. Le ciel a beau être parsemé d'étoiles en cette heure avancée, les rues demeurent suffisamment vivantes pour empêcher toute conversation intime. Les questions attendront. Personne ne doit entendre quoi que ce soit. Personne ne doit les voir. Leur départ en trombe a déjà dû causer suffisamment d'incompréhension et paraître trop suspect. Quelle charmante idée d'avoir organisé leur dîner dans cette taverne en compagnie de femmes de joie, de brigands et de mercenaires ! Crowley et lui ne sont évidemment pas passés inaperçus avec leurs somptueux habits et leur chevelure resplendissante. Si par malheur un _gabiniani_ se trouvait là…

Aziraphale entrouvre les battants de la lourde porte et se faufile à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque assoupie, le serpent à la chevelure de feu sifflant sur ses talons. Il se dirige immédiatement vers le grand escalier pour se claquemurer dans son bureau et être certain que tout sera en sécurité - le rouleau tout comme sa propre personne.

– Crowley… murmure-t-il d'une voix feutrée, la mâchoire crispée, une veine battant furieusement à sa tempe. Dans quel navire étais-tu exactement ?

– Dans l'un des nombreux navires en provenance de Thessalie, pourquoi donc ?

– Quelle était votre destination finale ?

– Oh, ça, je n'en sais rien. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais trop occupé avec les canards.

L'ange lève les yeux au ciel en maudissant la stupidité de son camarade qui aurait pu, au moins une fois dans ce fichu siècle, se rendre véritablement utile en faisant son travail correctement. Par ailleurs, jamais il n'aurait souhaité qu'un démon accomplisse sa tâche. Seulement, en l'espèce, un minimum de conscience professionnelle aurait grandement servi les intérêts des deux côtés.

Les deux hommes se calfeutrent à l'intérieur du bureau d'Aziraphale qui vérifie à plusieurs reprises le verrou de la porte, ses doigts s'activant sur la poignée dans un tic maniaque. Le rouquin le dévisage avec un air de totale incompréhension, les sourcils froncés en une question silencieuse. À présent que leur petit marathon nocturne est terminé, il est certainement temps pour lui d'obtenir des réponses.

– Vas-tu enfin te décider à m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? insiste-t-il d'un ton passablement agacé mais toujours trop doux pour être intimidant.

Aziraphale fait le tour de la pièce pour finalement se laisser choir dans son fauteuil et disposer le rouleau debout face à lui. Ses yeux pâles se perdent dans les méandres de sa texture, comme s'ils tentaient vainement de déchiffrer les signes à travers le papier. Oh, il n'a nullement besoin d'une seconde lecture pour se remémorer de ce qu'il renferme. Une seule a suffi à marquer son esprit.

– Aziraphale ?

Crowley se penche par-dessus le bureau, les mains posées à plat sur le bois poli, ses iris dorés transperçant Aziraphale de leur éclair hypnotisant. Son arme ultime. L'attribut face auquel Aziraphale n'a jamais su résister.

– Aziraphale, je t'en conjure. Réponds-moi.

Comme à son habitude, le pauvre ange fuit son regard et se tord les mains tout en cherchant ses mots. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent à plusieurs reprises sans qu'aucun son intelligible ne s'en échappe.

Un rayon de lune filtre à travers les minces voiles flottant aux fenêtres. La peau de nacre d'Aziraphale luit dans cette obscure clarté, lui conférant cet air angélique que Crowley n'a jamais su oublier depuis leur première rencontre et qui vient parfois le hanter dans ses périodes de profonde solitude. Son front est plissé sous le coup de la peur et ses yeux brillent d'une lueur inhabituelle, d'un éclat que Crowley a rarement aperçu dans ces iris d'ordinaire si innocents, si candides, si enthousiastes.

Il est terrifié.

– Lorsque tu étais à bord de ce navire… N'as-tu… n'as-tu vraiment rien remarqué d'anormal ? s'enquiert-il d'une voix brisée, la gorge nouée, les mains moites. Rien du tout ? Un passager… des conversations… rien ?

– Eh bien… peut-être, oui, je ne sais pas. Tout dépend de ce que tu considères comme étant « anormal ». Je sais bien que j'aurais du faire plus attention… mais le fait est que j'ai préféré me dorer la pilule. Voilà. Nous étions sur un grand navire en plein milieu de la _mare nostrum_, la tentation était bien trop forte, donc j-…

– Sais-tu comment le capitaine est entré en possession de ce document ? l'interrompt Aziraphale, les jointures de ses doigts blanchissant comme il ne cesse de les crisper.

– Ah, ça oui ! s'exclame Crowley avec une certaine fierté. Quand nous avons débarqué, il y avait… un type de l'armée, sans doute un _gabiniani_, qui nous attendait sur le quai. Je l'ai entendu parler du petit Ptolémée avec Hippolytos. Peut-être cherchait-il à réquisitionner le navire, qui sait ? Tous les coups sont permis dans cette foutue guerre.

– Ce papier dégage des relents démoniaques, renchérit l'ange en humant l'air.

– Écoute, j'ai juste fait le tour du bateau après le débarquement et j'ai trouvé ce machin. Si ça ne te convient pas, rends-le moi pour que je le revende à quelqu'un qui…

– C'est une missive de Pothin.

Les sourcils roux de Crowley s'affaissent encore un peu pour presque finir par se rejoindre entièrement.

– Quoi, quels potins ? On se fiche bien des potins.

– Pothin, le ministre du pharaon.

La mâchoire de Crowley se relâche d'un coup sec et ses lèvres s'ouvrent en une exclamation silencieuse. Il n'avait donc pas tort, le capitaine et le soldat ont bel et bien conversé au sujet du jeune Ptolémée. Si seulement il avait songé à tendre l'oreille quelques secondes de plus au lieu de… eh bien, au lieu de songer à rendre visite à son vieil ami fanatique de littérature.

Bon sang, s'il avait pu deviner que quelque chose se tramait ! Pourquoi diable a-t-il été chargé de surveiller l'armée de César ? C'est une responsabilité bien trop pesante pour un imbécile comme lui…

– Et ? articule-t-il après avoir dégluti péniblement, le poids de ses responsabilités s'abattant sur ses frêles épaules. Que dit cette missive ?

Les lèvres d'Aziraphale sont secouées d'un sourire nerveux. Il aimerait tant croire que cette soirée n'est qu'un cauchemar qui s'évanouira à l'aube. Que les quelques mots qu'il a déchiffrés n'ont aucun sens, qu'ils n'ont même jamais été écrits ni adressés à qui que ce soit.

La réalité est pourtant toute autre. Cruelle et amère, comme elle l'a toujours été et persistera de l'être pour les êtres humains tout comme pour leurs gardiens célestes.

Il hoche la tête et lève les yeux vers Crowley, rencontrant à nouveau son regard flamboyant voilé d'une inquiétude partagée.

– Elle ordonne la mise à mort de Pompée.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !_

_J'ai oublié de le préciser en postant le premier chapitre mais j'ai préféré conserver les noms originaux des personnages au lieu d'utiliser leur traduction française. Je suis navré si cela dérange certains mais je ne compte pas revenir dessus._

_Si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur ma page Ko-fi afin de soutenir mes futurs projets ! Je tiens également à remercier mon "ineffable" compagne Nika pour avoir illustré cette fiction._

_Ma page Ko-fi : /alec_lestrade_

_La page Ko-fi de Nika : /nikakhodo_

_Nous travaillons en tant qu'artistes indépendants donc chaque soutien compte beaucoup pour nous ! :D_


	3. Clair de lune

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Clair de lune**

Baignant dans le clair de lune, la jetée semble immobile, comme figée dans le temps et l'espace. La chaleur de la journée cède subrepticement sa place à une douce brise marine qui se plaît à déposer un soupçon de sel sur les lèvres des derniers passants. La lumière du phare luit dans la voûte étoilée surplombant la cité assoupie. Cette flamme toujours réconfortante, parfois salvatrice. Ces ombres dansant sur la peau ambrée des deux êtres célestes dont les pas silencieux foulent l'Heptastade.

Ils ont passé la journée assis dans le bureau d'Aziraphale, les yeux rivés sur la missive de Pothin sans oser la relire. Une journée qui s'annonçait pourtant agréable, portée par un soleil chaleureux et une affluence notable. Une journée gâchée par des réflexions sans réponse et des peurs sans remède.

Crowley a tenté à plusieurs reprises de tirer son vieil ami de ses pensées en lui suggérant d'agir et de laisser cette mésaventure derrière eux. Après tout, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savent d'où provient réellement cette lettre et personne ne leur a demandé d'interférer dans les intrigues politiques actuelles. Aziraphale n'a par ailleurs reçu aucun ordre de mission. Seul Crowley a été sommé de garder un oeil attentif sur l'armée de César tandis que ces filous d'Hastur et Ligur suivent les troupes de Pompée à la trace. Une mission qu'il n'a bien entendu par vraiment prise au sérieux. Conscient qu'une telle irresponsabilité pourrait lui coûter fort cher, il a passé les dernières heures à chercher des solutions pour trouver une issue qui leur serait des plus favorables. Mais aucune de ses propositions ne sied à Aziraphale.

Rendre la missive à Hippolytos et le laisser transmettre l'ordre d'assassiner Pompée ? Hors de question. Jamais un ange ne se rendra responsable d'un meurtre en connaissance de cause.

Conserver la missive et offrir quelques jours de répit à Pompée ? À quoi bon, Pothin trouvera bien un autre moyen de transmettre ses instructions - s'il n'a pas déjà dépêché plusieurs messagers dans tous les ports du pays.

Se renseigner auprès de leurs supérieurs ? Quelle idée ! Et révéler leur inactivité et leur incapacité à prendre des décisions par la même occasion ? Autant se jeter dans les flammes de l'Enfer et avaler de l'eau bénite, le résultat serait probablement le même.

Ils interrompent leur marche tranquille pour mieux prêter attention au faible chant des vagues léchant désespérément la jetée. Le regard d'Aziraphale se perd au loin, là où les trirèmes reprennent leur souffle avant de voguer à nouveau vers le soleil levant.

– La guerre se rapproche… je n'aime pas ça.

Crowley lâche un soupir las et hausse les épaules. Que peut-il bien faire d'autre ? Lui non plus n'est pas fort enthousiaste à l'idée de surveiller les faits et gestes de cet empereur mégalomane. D'autant plus qu'il n'est pas réellement habilité à l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Il peut bien lui souffler deux mots pour indiquer quel bateau couler ou quel campement brûler, mais si ses collègues ont vent de la moindre tentative d'accalmie… non, mieux vaut ne pas imaginer ce dont ils seraient capables pour lui faire rentrer dans le crâne qu'il n'est pas sur Terre pour empêcher les soldats de faire mumuse avec leurs morceaux de ferraille.

– Tu peux toujours tenter de l'empêcher à moins qu'elle ne fasse partie du « super plan », suggère-t-il en croisant les mains derrière son dos, ses yeux égarés dans l'immensité du firmament. Personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur… excepté celui ou celle qui a monté César et Pompée l'un contre l'autre. Et j'aimerais bien savoir qui a eu cette idée ridicule.

– Je ne peux rien faire.

– Bien sûr que si, proteste Crowley avec une grimace impatiente. Faire des miracles, c'est ton boulot. Personne ne t'empêche de claquer des doigts pour sauver des milliers de vies et préserver des dizaines de cités. C'est à toi d'intervenir, je n'ai aucune légitimité à le faire.

– Non, je ne peux pas, Aziraphale gémit en jetant un caillou dans l'eau pour mieux traduire sa rage indescriptible. Parce que quoi que je fasse, quoi que je tente, j'échoue systématiquement. La seule tâche que j'aie jamais menée à bien depuis mon arrivée sur Terre… c'est m'occuper de cette bibliothèque.

– Ne dis pas de bêtises… tu es très doué dans de multiples domaines, je suis certain que tu p-…

– Non, Crowley. Je suis un bon à rien qui gaspille ses pouvoirs pour accomplir des miracles futiles qui n'intéressent personne d'autre que moi.

L'ange pousse un soupir résigné et lève les yeux vers la flamme couronnant le majestueux phare de la cité. Il n'a pas besoin d'être sermonné. Cela fait déjà bien longtemps que ses doigts le démangent et manifestent leur intention de claquer pour provoquer l'arrêt subit de cette terrible guerre civile. Mais il ne peut pas. Il n'a pas le droit. Car telle est Sa volonté et jamais il n'oserait aller à Son encontre. Jamais. Fraterniser avec Crowley est déjà un bien grand péché dont il devra se laver à l'avenir - si toutefois il parvient à couper les ponts une bonne fois pour toutes, ce qui semble inconcevable pour le moment. La présence du démon à ses côtés est bien trop apaisante pour qu'il veuille s'en passer. Qui d'autre que lui aurait accepté de lui tenir compagnie toute la journée durant, d'écouter ses caprices, d'essuyer ses craintes et de lui suggérer toutes les solutions lui passant par la tête, aussi saugrenues soient-elles ?

Personne.

Personne n'a jamais agi de la sorte pour lui. Personne ne s'est jamais préoccupé de ses états d'âme. Personne n'a jamais manifesté ni feint le moindre intérêt pour ses problèmes personnels.

Personne d'autre que Crowley.

Oh, assurément, il ne lui pardonnera jamais d'avoir été déchu. S'ils oeuvraient pour le même côté, la situation aurait probablement pris un tour bien différent depuis des années voire des siècles. Ils n'auraient pas à s'en tenir à leur maudit accord. Se prêter main forte si besoin puis se séparer jusqu'à la prochaine fois… encore et encore… laisser leurs chemins se croiser au gré des évènements… traverser l'espace et le temps en se languissant l'un de l'autre. Ainsi sont-ils condamnés à vivre.

– Aziraphale…

Une main se fraie un chemin sur son épaule et le force gentiment à faire volte-face.

– Crois-moi, Aziraphale, je n'avais aucune idée du contenu de ce rouleau et même si c'était le cas, jamais je ne te l'aurais donné. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour des évènements hypothétiques.

Un gloussement nerveux s'échappe de la gorge serrée du pauvre ange. Hypothétiques ? Quoi de plus contraignant qu'une missive paraphée par Pothin en personne ? Nul ne saurait contrevenir aux ordres de ce dernier. La sentence serait bien trop lourde.

– À l'heure qu'il est, reprend-il d'une voix brisée par la panique, Hippolytos a probablement déjà remarqué que la missive lui a été dérobée.

– Rien n'est moins sûr. Son navire devrait repartir d'ici quelques jours et j'imagine qu'il préfère passer ses nuits dans les cabarets plutôt que dans sa vieille cabine. Il n'a sans doute rien remarqué, et après tout… la missive ne lui était pas adressée. Il n'est qu'un simple intermédiaire.

– Et si Achillas cherche à la reprendre ?

– Pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ?

– Et si quelqu'un t'avait aperçu en train de subtiliser la missive ?

– Eh bien, quoi ? Je l'ai fait sur ordre du bibliothécaire d'Alexandrie.

Réalisant trop tard le poids que ses mots peuvent faire choir sur les épaules d'Aziraphale, Crowley s'empresse de balbutier d'inintelligibles excuses. Le voici encore une fois tout penaud et rouge de honte après une phrase mal amorcée. Cela commence à devenir une habitude. Plus le temps passe et plus il peine à filtrer ses paroles malgré ses efforts constants.

– Aziraphale, écoute… Tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous ne risquons pas grand-chose dans toute cette histoire. Les seuls tyrans que nous devons craindre sont nos supérieurs, n'est-ce pas ? Et nous n'avons reçu aucune directive. Ni toi ni moi n'avons d'ordres à respecter pour le moment. Pas de comptes à rendre à qui que ce soit. Alors continuons d'agir comme si de rien n'était, d'accord ?

– Réalises-tu seulement à quel point ce que tu dis est stupide ?

– J'ai passé ma journée à te proposer des solutions, des alternatives, des moyens de se débarrasser de toute forme de responsabilité ! Je suis conscient qu'il n'y a aucune échappatoire ingénieuse par laquelle nous pourrions complètement nous tirer d'affaire. Mais ce n'est pas en restant planté dans ton bureau que tu vas résoudre ce problème. Ressaisis-toi, mon ange. Plus tu tergiverseras, plus les problèmes empireront. Tu dois te décharger de cette missive au plus vite. Tu peux bien la remettre dans la cabine d'Hippolytos ou la jeter au fond du lac Maréotis, ça m'est bien égal. Je veux simplement que ta conscience soit à nouveau tranquille.

Crowley a retiré ses lunettes. Ses yeux dorés luisent dans l'obscurité, éveillés par le rougeoiement du phare. Il se rapproche imperceptiblement. Son souffle musqué parvient jusqu'aux lèvres d'Aziraphale et s'insinue jusque dans sa gorge, déclenchant un soudain mais discret bond de sa pomme d'Adam.

– Et si la situation s'envenime vraiment, nous pourrions… aller ailleurs. Retourner à Rome. Partir en Gaule. Ou en Grèce. Je me moque bien de la destination tant que je suis certain que tu es heureux.

Les joues d'Aziraphale se teintent de rouge comme ces mots font bourdonner ses oreilles cramoisies.

Jamais il n'a pensé que Crowley était foncièrement mauvais. Il a toujours été persuadé des bonnes intentions de ce dernier qui, finalement, cherche sans doute plus à faire le Bien que les anges eux-mêmes. Il n'a d'ailleurs jamais été étonné de le voir se rapprocher de lui jusqu'à bâtir les fondations d'une solide et sincère amitié - si tant est qu'ils peuvent poser un tel terme sur leur relation séculaire. En y pensant, il lui paraît tout à fait impossible de tisser des liens d'une telle intensité avec qui que ce soit, ange ou démon. Personne ne lui a témoigné autant d'affection, personne ne lui a consacré autant de temps, personne ne l'a assisté dans ses moindres caprices, personne ne lui a sauvé la mise autant de fois que Crowley.

Et pourtant. Ils sont voués, de par leur nature, à demeurer ennemis jusqu'à la fin des temps. Car telle est Sa volonté.

Assez étonnamment toutefois, leurs pairs semblent toujours croire qu'ils se livrent une bataille acharnée à chacune de leurs excursions sur Terre. Il est vrai que leur ordre de mission n'a pas fondamentalement changé ces dernières années. Empêcher l'un de jouer des tours aux humains et de contrecarrer les plans du Tout-Puissant, empêcher l'autre d'empêcher ces actions démoniaques… une routine qui ne leur convient assurément pas et dont ils se sont lassés avant même qu'elle ne se soit installée.

Si seulement les choses étaient si simples. Si seulement ils étaient maîtres de leurs choix et de leur destin. Décider du sort d'un vulgaire manuscrit est déjà une tâche bien trop complexe et anxiogène pour Aziraphale, alors déterminer quelle voie emprunter avec son camarade…

– Je ne veux pas quitter Alexandrie.

Les sourcils du démon se courbent en une grimace peinée. Ses lèvres fines s'entrouvrent désespérément et un son ténu s'en échappe sans pouvoir être suivi d'un mot intelligible. Un poing de glace se referme sur le coeur d'Aziraphale à la vue de la déconfiture de son compagnon, mais qu'aurait-il pu répondre d'autre ? Quand bien même un climat d'insécurité règne sur la région, il n'a jamais été aussi heureux. Et il n'est certainement pas près de renoncer à ce bonheur chéri et sans doute éphémère.

– Je ne veux pas abandonner ma bibliothèque. Ni César, ni Pompée ni toi ne m'y contraindrez.

Aziraphale secoue les épaules et se libère de l'étreinte de son ami pour mieux lui tourner le dos et se retirer sans un mot. Les pans de sa toge virevoltent au gré du doux vent marin et dévoilent ses chevilles de nacre que les vagues s'escriment à lécher.

Il ne jette pas un seul regard en arrière.

Il s'en va.

Sans un au revoir, sans un sourire.

Crowley le suit du regard sans même envisager de s'élancer à sa poursuite. À quoi bon ? Il connaît bien son ange et n'est presque que trop au fait de ses petites déprimes passagères. Le pauvre garçon manque cruellement de confiance en lui depuis qu'il a saisi l'ampleur de ses prérogatives. Il pensait pouvoir lui donner un coup de main en organisant sa nomination au poste de bibliothécaire et ainsi l'aider à prendre pleinement conscience de ses capacités, à se réaliser, s'épanouir, devenir celui qu'il a toujours désiré être.

Bah. Au diable cette missive. Il ne revient pas à Aziraphale d'en décider le sort. Crowley finira bien par retourner la situation avec l'une de ses manoeuvres de dernière minute, aussi irréfléchie et stupide soit-elle.

Après tout, ces sottes créatures appelées "humains" se suffisent à elles-mêmes pour pourrir leur avenir et sceller le destin des générations futures. Aziraphale leur survivra.

Spectateur impuissant des malheurs du monde. Arme émoussée de la dévotion. Innocent souillé par le poids des charges.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !_

_J'ai oublié de le préciser en postant le premier chapitre mais j'ai préféré conserver les noms originaux des personnages au lieu d'utiliser leur traduction française. Je suis navré si cela dérange certains mais je ne compte pas revenir dessus._

_Si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur ma page Ko-fi afin de soutenir mes futurs projets ! Je tiens également à remercier mon "ineffable" compagne Nika pour avoir illustré cette fiction._

_Ma page Ko-fi : /alec_lestrade_

_La page Ko-fi de Nika : /nikakhodo_

_Nous travaillons en tant qu'artistes indépendants donc chaque soutien compte beaucoup pour nous ! :D_


End file.
